Far Away
by Suicidal Muffin-chan
Summary: Leon keeps leaving in order to find his home world. Cloud just wishes he'd stay. CLC, one-shot, songfic.


Um, yeah... this was written within less than an hour... and at night... so it probably contains plenty of mistakes and everything. Oh well.

**Allergy information:** Contains slight language and light mxm. And maybe a dash of sadness.

* * *

  
_This time, this place_  
_Misused mistakes_  
_Too long, too late_  
_Who was I to make you wait?_

I kissed Cloud's cheek. Even though he was asleep, I hoped it would help him understand.

"I won't be gone long, babe," I whispered. Yeah, I knew he couldn't hear me, but just leaving would be rude.

A slight rustling behind me alerted me to the fact Cloud was awake. I turned my head over my shoulder just enough to see the small slit of blue-green eyes.

"You're going to search again, aren't you?"

"Yeah… if--if Sora righted everything, my home world should have returned."

"Leon, this is your home now. Look…" Cloud stood up and directed my attention outside to the town. "Look at what you've made."

_Just one chance, just one breath_  
_Just in case there's just one left_  
'_Cause you know_  
_You know, you know_

"Yeah, I know…" Cloud's arms wrapped around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder. "But my friends, they'll be…worried. And Rinoa--"

"Leon, do you even know if they survived?"

I faltered. "Well, no, but--"

"Don't you think they would have found you by now, or vice-versa?"

"Yeah, but--"

"Then what's left? Are you honestly that determined to leave this place?" I shook my head. "Are you honestly that determined to leave me?"

"It's not you. I promise it isn't you. I just… I have to know… if they're still out there. Please, Cloud, try to understand… if I know they're actually dead, then it will be easier."

"Yeah, whatever." He pulled away from me. "Just… promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll come back, no matter what. I don't care if you leave afterwards, just… let me know you're okay."

"I promise." I kissed him softly. "I'll come back soon."

Thirty minutes later, I left him. I knew this was breaking us-- both of us-- but I had to know. I couldn't live with myself if I just gave up.

_I love you; I've loved you all along_  
_And I miss you, been far away for far too long_  
_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_  
_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

I didn't want to leave Cloud, not now, not ever. I really had fallen in love with him. But how was I supposed to tell him? He thought he was just a replacement until I found "the sorceress," as he referred to her. How could I show him I really did care? A nagging voice in the back of my head told me that staying with him would be a start-- or maybe at least letting him come along with me on my trips-- but I simply couldn't.

_On my knees, I'll ask_  
_Last chance for one last dance_  
_Cause with you, I'd withstand_  
_All of it to hold your hand_

My mind flashed to the party Aerith had held to celebrate the completion of Radiant Garden. All night, Cloud and I had been inseparable. Before he had decided to retire to bed, I'd asked him to dance. Yeah, we'd spent half the song fighting over who was 'girl,' but I enjoyed it nevertheless.

I'd promised to stand by him until the end of our lives, and that's what I planned to do… as soon as I'd found out about my world.

_I'd give it all; I'd give for us_  
_Give anything, but I won't give up_

_**--ivelovedyouallalong--**_

Leon sometimes would disappear for a month at a time. It worried me, but what could I do? I'd asked him numerous times to stay-- pleaded and begged, even-- and every single time he'd say, "Try to understand, Cloud. I need to know." Then he'd simply leave again.

_So far away, been far away for far too long_  
_So far away, been far away for far too long_  
_But you know_  
_You know, you know_

I stared out the window as his gummi ship disappeared in the distance. Gods, I was such a fucking girl sometimes! Why did I even bother staying with him? All he ever did was hurt me…

Fuck, why did I wait for him? I wiped furiously at the tears that had begun to roll down my cheeks. Anyone… I could have liked anyone, so why him? Why Leon? Why did I have to like the one person I didn't even have a chance with? I'd be better off falling for Sephiroth, honestly.

_I wanted_  
_I wanted you to stay_  
'_Cause I needed _  
_I need to hear you say_

I wanted so badly for him to stay with me. Every night, I wished that I'd wake up to find him curled up beside me. I dreamed of a reality in which he loved me and in which he stayed faithfully by my side. Then again, I supposed that wouldn't be fair to the sorceress. After all, she loved him, too, didn't she?

_I love you; I loved you all along_  
_And I forgive you for being away for far too long_

_**--farawayforfartoolong--**_

I practically ran into my house. I was so excited! They were alive! Despite my happiness, my heart fell when I saw Cloud. He'd fallen asleep at the window, no doubt waiting for me to come home. His cheeks looked tear-stained, and he somehow just looked broken; it was true that he looked no different than what he normally did sleeping, but there was a certain fragility about him…

I picked him up and moved him to the bed. I'd tell him later, after he woke up.

_**--ikeepdreamingyoullbewithme--**_

I woke up not at the windowsill as I'd expected but in the comfort on my bed. That meant either I had sleepwalked, or-- the obvious-- Leon was home.

I stumbled into the living room, where Leon was watching television.

"Well, good morning, love," he said with a slight ring in his voice. His face bore a smile, and he was abnormally relaxed… where the hell was my Leon?

"Wh-what happened?"

He stood and hugged me, shocking me into oblivion and back. He really was ill.

He whispered the words I'd been dreading. "I found them, Cloud… they're alive…" My heart broke into a million tiny pieces. He was leaving for good this time…

_**--andyoullnevergo--**_

"What's wrong?" After I'd told him the news, he'd gone rigid.

"Y-you're sure you found them?"

"Yeah, I went and talked to them. Cloud, what's wrong?" I pulled him away enough to look at him. His downcast eyes held defeat in their depths.

"S-so that's it then…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Th-that's it… you're going to leave now… Why am I being so stupid? Of course you're going to leave. I mean, why wouldn't--"

"You're rambling." I pulled him back for a hug. "And I'm not leaving. Not again."  
_So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_  
_Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go_

"W-what?" He was so pitiful… I kissed him softly to try to calm his fears.

"I said I'm not leaving."

"Really?"

"Really. I'm going to stay with you." I kissed him again. "Cloud… I love you." I had no sooner finished the sentence when I was practically tackled, Cloud's face burying itself in my hair. He shook gently, confirming my suspicion that he was either crying or damned close to tears.

"I love you, too. Gods, I love you so fucking much… I was so scared… I-I really thought you were leaving me…"

"Never." I whispered. He clung to me tighter. "I swear. I'm here for good."

Cloud pulled back, wiped at his tears, then smiled slightly. "Welcome home."

I kissed him, murmuring against his lips, "I'm home."

* * *

If you don't know, the last part is a Japanese tradition. Of course, it's not said in English... but I don't remember how to say "welcome home." (It's been a long day.)

Reviews are welcome, as always. 


End file.
